It was always ME
by moonshower
Summary: Never once did I see this coming. It was always me who collapsed on her. It was always me covered in wounds. It was always me hurt. It was always me she cured.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.. Hehehe.. I wish I did though..

Hehehe.. PLs R&R.. :)

This is all written in Natsume's POV..

_I wonder where she is.. Missing Narumi's class is so NOT her.._ I was sitting at the back row with my feet on the desk and a manga covering my face.

"Oi.. Ruka, where's the baka?" I asked Ruka who was fiddling with usagi-chan (rabbit) on the seat next to me.

"Aah.. Missed your girlfriend already Natsume?" Ruka said teasingly.

"F***, you want me to tell IMAI you planned a surprise party for Valentines?" I retorted coolly and sharply. "And, I don't have a baka girlfriend," I added. _If only Ruka wasn't my best friend, he's have fire on his sleeves right now._

Ruka sweat dropped. The mere mention of IMAI, his girlfriend's name was enough. He never really understood himself why he fell for the stoic girl. Maybe because she was like him: silent and cares for the one they love. And she HATED mushy stuff. He heaved a sigh.

I covered my face again with the manga, not really reading it but just spacing out and thinking where the little girl could be.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" a cheerful voice said from the front of the classroom.

_Here she comes_ I lifted the manga a bit to see her. _Oops! So NOT her.._

Turns out, it was only Fukutan (Substitute teacher). I could care less about what he wants.

"Minna-san, Mikan-chan will be absent today because of umm.. certain circumstances. Ja-ne," he said.

At the mere mention of her name, my ears twitched. _Now, what could be these certain circumstances? One time she was REALLY sick and she didn't even absent.. I feel bad about this._

"Hyuuga.." a cool voice from beside me said. I could tell it was Imai.

"I swear, if she's hurt when she's back, I'm gonna blame you.. and I'm gonna make you wish you stayed by her side," she said before calmly going back to her seat. By that, the class' attention was on us.

"Hn," I replied from my manga. _Why? Imai knows something.. I don't know anything but she's blaming me and what's worse, Mikan could get MAJOR hurt. I'm really gonna blame myself if that happens. Baka, where are you?_

I recollected all that she said to me the days before. She never brought up anything controversial. Never. She always had that bright annoying smile and her stupidity was on its usual HIGH level. Then, it hit me!

- Flashback -

I was trying to get some sleep with these wounds in my arms. Yup! I came from a mission. The wounds weren't too deep though, they just sting. I was whirling in the bed when I heard someone knock. I looked at the clock and it was 2:15 a.m.

_H*** F***. Who wakes me up at 2:15 a.m..? Unless..._ I stood up and went to the window. I jumped outside to the branch of the tree. From there, I could see my room.

And I was right! There she was entering my room. Of course, I had to hide, I knew she'd overreact when she sees these wounds. She's gonna use her healing alice on me and in the end, she's gonna get tired. And I certainly don't want that.

I heard her heave a sigh. Then, she went to the window. I thought I was busted! But the baka that she was, she didn't look up. Then, in an audible whisper, she talked to herself, "I swear Natsume, if that ever happened again, you're dead meat."

- End of Flashback -

Now I wonder what "that" is. The next days, she was good old kawaii Mikan again, with the bright annoying smile. I decided to walk out of the classroom to clear my mind and perhaps find her. Good thing, Ruka didn't follow me...

-The same day, 8:00 PM -

_Just where is this little girl? I've been looking for her for the whole day. Checked the hospital, central town, northern forest, everywhere.. Just where is Mikan?_

I couldn't help but be worried you know. What if Hotaru's right? What is she's hurt right now, laying somewhere and wounded..

WAIT.. Why should she be wounded... it's not like she's on a.. BAM! Then, it hit me.

I ran straight to the fountain in the northern forest. Now I knew where she was. I was a bigger baka than her. "Persona! If you don't want fire in here, show yourself!" I was getting angrier by the minute.

"Yes, kuro neko," he breathed in my ear. Before anything else, I had my hands on his collar already. "Where the f*** did you send her Persona?" I was screaming on his face now.

He smirked before he coolly replied, "More like where YOU sent her, kuro neko," _WHAT?_

My grip on him tightened, "Remember the mission when you almost didn't get hurt? You never completed the mission, kuro neko. You left a witness free. We had to send someone to finish it," Persona's mouth curved into a cruel smile.

BAM! That was the same day she came into my room. The same day that I had a mission to retrieve an alice stone. The same day I left a scared guard unharmed. Realization dawned on me. Leaving a witness is like leaving a trap. The AAO knew that we never let witnesses unharmed and that we'd always come for them. So.. that was what she was referring to...

Before I knew it, my grip on Persona softened and he just disappeared as quickly as he had come. I ran and ran and ran to the girl's dorm hoping to find her there. I opened her door and what I saw took me out.

There she was a moment, standing near the bed facing me, wounds all over her. The next moment she was already falling but it was in the opposite direction of the bed. My reflex took the better of me as I cushioned her fall. She was on top of me now. Her face a few inches from mine.

I see her smile... "Nat..su.. me, I.. did.. it" she whispered before she totally collapsed on my chest.

Never once did I see this coming. It was always me who collapsed on her. It was always me covered in wounds. It was always me hurt. It was always me she cured.

I stood up, bringing her with me. I gently placed her on the bed. And pondered on what to do next. I didn't have the healing alice like she did. I went to her bathroom and the smell of strawberries assaulted my senses. _She must have used strawberry-flavored products._

I scanned the cabinet in there and saw her first-aid kit. I began treating her wounds. I applied antiseptics and I see her smirk. The antiseptics sting after all.

- Two hours later -

_Mikan was crying in front of me. All I could do was stare at her. I tried to reach out my hand but it seems like I couldn't control myself. It was like I was an inside another person's body as an expectator and watching as the scene unfolds,_

_"Natsume.. Natsume.. Please don't let them get me.. Natsume.. you said you'd protect me.. you said you'd be there", Mikan continued crying and inside the body I was in, I was shouting at frustration on why I can't get to her._

_"Natsume.. Natsume.._ Natsume... Mou.. Natsume.. wake up already.." The voice interrupted my dream. I slowly lifted my head and opened my eyes.

What greeted me was her smile, her radiant smile. Oh, yeah.. After treating her wounds, I got sleepy so I laid my head on her bed holding her hand. I guess I fell asleep.

"Hn," I replied. Her smile widens. I could tell what she was thinking.

"Gomen Natsume.. I made you worry.. and stay up late..I had to finish something small."

I felt guilty inside me. She was saying sorry for all those little things she made me do. And not once did I say the word. Not once did I thank her for everything she did to me. Not once did I talked to her about how I felt.

"Natsume.. you ain't gonna say 'Hn'?" she said playfully imitating the way I said that.

That's it! I've had enough! I got up from my seat and pulled her in an embrace. I could tell she was surprised and tensed. I have never done this before, after all. I felt her calm down, and hug me back. Then, I heard her whimper.

The whimper turned to sobs, then to crying, "I was so.. scared... Na-Natsume... Twenty.. thirty.. fourty.. people... with guns... there.. was.. no end.. I.." Then she cried some more.

All Natsume could do was hold her tighter and tighter and say, "Never Mikan.. Never... Never will I make you do this things again... Never will I let you be used.. Never again.." _Even if I have to die trying.._

"No Natsume," she said pulling away from me and looking me straight in the eyes. They held so much concern in them.. and love.. "You will not say never.. 'cause if you do.. I know you'd end up dying while trying.. Don't ever do that. If you say never, say that you'll never leave me.. That way, when I come back, you'd always be here... you'll always be my strength.."

I never knew she could be like this. I never knew that she could look like this, strong yet weak, intelligent yet stupid at the same time. I laughed despite of myself. And hugged her tightly. I kissed her forehead lightly before saying, "I'll never leave you... or let go of you again.. baka.."

Mikan pulled back from the hug hearing the word, "I thought we were friends, meanie.."

"Baka."

"Ugly."

"Little girl."

"Unfair."

"Cute."

"Hot."

I heard Mikan gasp when the word came out. She then covered her mouth as if preventing anything more from coming out. I swear I could see her blush in the night. Did I mention the lights were off?

"AAhh.. I.. meant.. that.. of.. course.. you're hot.. everyone.. says.. so.. just.. don't.. take.. it..."

Before she could say anything else, I wrapped my right arm round her waist while I leaned in her.

"Natsume.." she breathed before I covered her lips with mine. I gave her a gentle yet hot and passionate kiss. It was enough to let her feel what I feel. I felt happiness inside me swell as I felt her respond to the kiss.

Eventually, we had to break it off, and when I recovered I said, "Don't worry, you're also hot," and my lips twitched a little for a smile.

"Natsume!" she practically screamed on me before she hugs me.

"I love you, too.." I heard her say.

I was thrilled. "That was still not my confession.. This is.. 143.. Polka," I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and hurriedly went out of her room.

"Natsume.. you PERVERT! And it's not polka but ichigo kara.. And I'm.." I could almost hear her gasp as she realized what she just said.

"Baka.." I ruffled my hair as I continued on to my room.

That is MY baka girlfriend..

-END-

So.. How was it?


End file.
